


For now

by megslittlehellhound



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Jed the dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megslittlehellhound/pseuds/megslittlehellhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Jess decorate for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	For now

Jess laughed along to Sam’s -very improvised, if I might say- version of _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_

“Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer had a very red nose….” He sang, and would often go off key, stumble over words he’s never heard before, and blush crimson whenever she grinned and chuckled at him.

Sometimes, the dog they’re currently fostering, Jed, would bark at Sam when he went off key. They would foster dogs, while shelters were clogged, until the dog could get a new home. Jed’s been with them for a week, and now was lying under the Christmas tree they’re currently decorating.

“I give up. I know _shit_ about Christmas stuff. Help!” He said.

“Hang on, let me put on some carols, then.”

She turned on the TV to the holiday music channel, and _Silver Bells_ was now echoing through their apartment, along with the smell of the sugar cookies they were baking. 

They were happy, so amazingly, stupidly, happy. They were smiling and laughing. They were in love and that wasn’t going to change.


End file.
